In today's fast-paced society, where consumers are constantly on-the-go, a need exists for easy-to consume shelf-stable comestibles that could be preferably consumed in one bite without a spoon or other eating utensil. An example of such a comestible is an easy-to-consume gel-based product.
In particular, when individuals work long hours, are involved in many extracurricular activities, and have many competing obligations, the vast majority of these individuals consume caffeinated beverages in order to stay alert, awake, and focused. Therefore, a need exists for an easy-to-consume energy comestible that delivers functional ingredients, such as caffeine, taurine, and vitamin B complex. Functional foods or ingredients are food components or whole foods that may provide health benefits beyond basic nutrition and are believed to promote health or in some cases, as part of a healthy diet, reduce the risk of certain diseases. General categories of functional ingredients include, without limitation, plant sterols, antioxidants, phytochemicals, omega 3 fatty acids, vitamin D and fiber. Moreover, although many liquids, such as coffee and energy drinks, may deliver caffeine, it is desirable to have an energy gel composition that easily delivers caffeine and other functional ingredients in a solid form in one bite or swallow to promote alertness and provide an individual with additional energy.